Switching Positions
by craigifer
Summary: "So, how exactly are we doing this...?" Craig groaned, rolling his eyes. He had no idea why he'd even agreed to this in the first place. But then again, it's not like he had anything better to do anyways.


Stan was in the eighth grade when he had thought of this stupid idea of his. The idea had came to his mind while they were in homeroom in the morning, which made sense because he wasn't completely 'there' in the morning. It wasn't his fault he'd think of stupid things while he was tired. He just... did.

Anyways, back to the idea. It had occured to him when Craig Tucker had walked into the classroom. Now see, Craig and Stan looked almost like twins while they were in eighth grade. Same hair colour, same eye colour, same height... hell, they even both wore blue hats. The only things that really stopped people from getting them confused were those hats, their voices (Craig still had a nasally voice), and the fact that Craig wore braces and Stan didn't. And well... their personalities too. But primarily the braces. And guess what? Today was the wonderous day that Craig got those fuckers off. One less thing that could separate him from looking like Stanley.

Stan hadn't noticed that Craig's teeth were no longer covered in metal at first. He didn't pay attention to Craig like that usually. He only noticed it because, oddly, Craig had came up to Stan's desk to talk to him.

"Marsh."

"...Yes, Craig?"

"We're all going to ignore fatass today, joining us?"

Stan blinked twice then nodded at Craig, observing the noirette.

"Ok, good." Craig sighed and started to walk away, but Stan stopped him.

"Wait, Craig! Dude, your braces are off!" Stan couldn't help but laugh. He had already gotten so used to seeing Craig with braces that seeing him without them was just weird.

"Yeah... So?"

"You kinda... look like me now." And Stan was right. They did look alot more alike now. Of course, Craig wasn't going to believe that.

"Fuck, no I don't, Marsh." Craig shot his self-proclaimed lookalike a glare. He really hated being compared to anybody. And he definitely did not want to be compared to Stan fucking Marsh of all people.

"No dude! It's cool, like, I bet we could even pretend to be eachother if we wanted!" And that was the start of Stan's stupid little idea.

After much, much back and forth arguing, Stan had somehow convinced Craig to try to prank everyone by switching roles with him, which was why they were now in the bathroom. Nobody else was in there, lucky for them.

"So, how exactly are we doing this...?" Craig groaned, rolling his eyes. He had no idea why he'd even agreed to this in the first place. But then again, it's not like he had anything better to do anyways.

"Just, uh, switch hats with me and fix your hair like mines, I guess." And with that, they swapped hats. Craig adjusted his bangs to be positioned more like Stan's and Stan did the same for Craig. They then realized that they needed to also swap jackets, which they proceeded to do.

If they didn't look enough alike before, then now they were basically mirror images of eachother. They looked so much like eachother that any other person at the school would have no idea that they switched. Stan smiled at his masterpiece.

"Step two: we need to act and sound like eachother," Stan altered his voice a bit and spoke in a nasally tone, much like Craig's. "Like this. I'm Craig Tucker and I like boring shit and guinea pigs."

Craig gave a long, annoyed sigh then spoke in a higher pitch, surprisingly being able to speak without a nasally tone if he wanted to. "And I'm Stan Marsh, a fucking idiot who's super gay friends with Kyle!"

Stan elbowed Craig, taking some offence. "I DON'T sound like that!"

"Yes, you do, actually."

And once again, they argued for a good twenty minutes until getting their acts straight and finally were able to decently mimic eachother. Together, they walked out the bathroom and braced themselves to see how this would go. One whole day of, literally, being in eachother's shoes started now.

((A/N: First chapter sucks, I know, but it'll get better, I promise! ;u;))


End file.
